Charmed of the Phoenix
by cflat
Summary: Harry Potter xover: After being asked to join the Order of the Phoenix, Paige and Chris go undercover as a teacher and student to help better protect the students of Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Harry and friends are about to start their 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters of Charmed don't belong to me. The same goes to Harry Potter.

Spoilers: Charmed: Post _Forever Charmed_.

Harry Potter: AU Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Author's note: I had always thought it would be interesting if Harry would meet either Wyatt or Chris when they were teenagers, and not little kids. So this is my version of that.

Summary: AU OotP. When Harry enters his fifth year, he finds that not only is there a new Defense teacher, but also a new subject taught by an American. Soon Harry starts to suspect that Professor Mitchell, and Chris, the American transfer student might not be who they're pretending to be. Will Harry be able to trust Prof. Mitchell and Chris, in time; or not? Charmed/HP

* * *

Charmed of the Phoenix

**Prologue**

"Here you go," Katrina said to her cats as she put their meal on the table. To anybody else, Katrina looked like a woman who was a cat lover- as she had many cats in her house. But the cats Katrina cared for were no ordinary cats- they were familiars. Katrina had also been a familiar herself, but as a reward for her good work Katrina was turned into a human. Now she took care of other familiars before they went of to look after their charges.

As Katrina continued to feed her pets, the fireplace in front of her suddenly turned green and a woman stepped out of it.

"Hello, Arabella," Katrina greeted her English friend as Arabella brushed the soot of her clothes. A few years after Katrina became human, she had met Arabella Figg through a mutual friend. Arabella also took care of familiars, although some of her cats were also regular cats. "What brings you to San Francisco?"

"I'd like to say that I was here just to visit you," Arabella said when she was done getting as much soot of as she could. "But I can't. I'm here on business."

"Ah," Katrina said. "Would you like any tea?" She asked as she made her way to her kitchen and got the teapot out.

"Oh, sure," Arabella said sitting down on the couch. She petted one of the cats that had climbed onto her lap.

"How are things in England?" Katrina asked as she made the tea.

"Not good," Arabella replied, and then whispered. "He's back."

Katrina's eyes went up in surprise. "Oh?"

Arabella nodded. "Yes. He came back towards the end of May. It was during the third task." Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been selected to host to the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts, along with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Study were the three magical schools that participated in the tournament. The Triwizard Tournament had begun in the late thirteenth century and had stopped sometime in the fourteenth century. Its goal was to provide friendly competition between the three largest magical schools in Europe. "He had one of his Death Eaters kill one of the contestants- from Hogwarts- because he wasn't supposed to be there. And he also tried to kill poor Harry, and nearly succeeded."

"And this happened at Hogwarts?" Katrina asked as she sat down across from her friend with her cup of tea.

"Oh, no," Arabella said, surprised. "One of his people pretended to be Mad-Eye and then made the trophy into a portkey and when Harry and the other Hogwarts student touched the trophy at the same time, it took them to another location." She took a sip of her tea. "Dumbledore recalled the Order of the Phoenix about an hour or so after he heard the news. I'm here to see if you know anybody who we can recruit."

Katrina was silent for a minute as she drank her tea and thought. She had in mind of three witches, who had been her last charges, and knew, once they were filled in on the situation, that they would want to help the Order, especially if it helped to save innocents. She smiled. "I think I know some people who would be willing to help."

* * *

Author's note: So how was that? Let me know by reviewing! Also, should I call Paige's son Henry Jr. or should he have a nickname that everybody calls him? Let me know and also give me ideas for a nickname,please! 


	2. Hidden World Discovered

Disclaimer: The characters of Charmed don't belong to me. The same goes to Harry Potter.

A/N: The room that they are holding the meeting in is the same room where the Charmed Ones and their grandmother and mother were in, in _Forever Charmed_.

This chapter is about introducing the Charmed Ones and family into the Wizarding World. So, there's going to be a whole lot of talking, and basically no action at all.

Oh, and this chapter is set in about mid June.

* * *

_Children of the Charmed Ones: _

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt: 

Wyatt (17), Chris (15), Melinda (13)

Phoebe Halliwell and Coop:

Patricia (13), Penelope (12), Portia (8)

Henry and Paige (Matthews) Mitchell: 

Natalie (11), Nadine (11), Henry Jr. (9)

* * *

**Hidden World Discovered **

Phoebe Halliwell had been a witch for many years. In those years, she (and her sisters) had never heard of a secret magical world. One could say she was more than a bit surprised when her friend, Katrina (the same Katrina who used to be her and her sisters' familiar), told them that the headmaster of one of the most powerful wizarding schools wanted to meet with the Charmed Ones. After Katrina had explained a little bit about the secret magical world, Phoebe and her sisters had agreed to meet the headmaster at the Manor.

Presently, the Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige), along with Piper and Phoebe's husbands, Leo and Coop, were sitting in the family room with the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had just finished telling the Charmed Ones a brief history of the Wizarding World and the beginning reign of the darkest wizard in the Wizarding World's history.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Phoebe Halliwell said from where she sat on the right side of the sofa in the family room. Her younger half-sister, Paige, sat in the middle, and her older sister, Piper, sat next to Paige. Her husband, Coop, sat on a chair by her, while Leo sat on another chair by his wife. They had just finished listening to Dumbledore explain some of the recent history of the Wizarding World and the recent return of the not-so-dead dark wizard, Voldemort. "There's this secret Wizarding World where everybody channels their magic through their wands, and has their own government complete with a Prime Minister and everything."

"Correct," Dumbledore said when Phoebe looked at Dumbledore to confirm what she had just said.

"All right," Phoebe said and then continued. "And then this dark wizard, Voldie-what?"

"Voldemort," Leo said helpfully.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Why did he have to pick such a weird and confusing name?" She asked, getting slightly off track.

"When he was a human," Dumbledore explained, "his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. However, towards the end of his education at Hogwarts, he was already going by the name Voldemort, which is an anagram from his birth name. If you were to take Tom Marvolo Riddle and switch the letters around, you get I am Lord Voldemort."

"That explains how he picked a weird name," Piper said.

"Yes. Okay, so he came to power," Phoebe continued. "And he killed this family, the Potter's, for some reason that I'm not to sure of yet, but when he went to kill their baby, the spell backfired and hit the dark wizard instead."

"Poor baby," Paige said sadly.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah," she agreed.

"That's the part I don't really get," Chris Halliwell, Piper and Leo's second child, and youngest son said from where he stood leaning against the main hallway doorway. Chris was the only one of the Charmed One's children present at the meeting. His older brother, Wyatt, was at work, and his sister, Melinda, along with four of their cousins, was at a summer camp. Phoebe's youngest daughter, Portia, and Paige's youngest child (and only son), Henry Jr. were considered 'too young' by their parents to be at the meeting. So, they were playing in the backyard. "How come Vol- whatever dude didn't just die?"

"Ah, excellent question," Dumbledore said. He popped a strawberry candy into his mouth before he answered Chris's question. "Can you recall what I said Lily, the baby's mother, did before she died?" Chris frowned as he thought back.

"She wouldn't let the dark dude, whatever his weird name is, kill her son," Chris said, looking at Dumbledore as he answered the question. Dumbledore nodded.

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "By not giving Harry up, her selfless act invoked an ancient magic that gave Harry a defense against Voldemort. Therefore, when Voldemort went to kill Harry, the spell backfired and rendered himself non-corporeal."

"Wow," Paige said. "That must be some powerful magic."

"It is," Leo agreed.

Piper looked around at her husband. "You know, Leo, I still can't believe you never told us about any of this."

"Well," Leo shrugged uncomfortably, "it never came up."

"And how was it, again, that you met Dumbledore?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I met him a couple years after I first became a Whitelighter," Leo replied. "That was one of my first major assignments. Before that, I was just learning the basics on how to be a Whitelighter.

"What I don't get is what this has to do with us?" Coop, Phoebe's husband asked. "I mean, we're from an entirely different magical community."

"Last May," Dumbledore began," an agent of Voldemort's succeeded to lure Harry away form the school in the middle of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"In the middle of the what?" Paige asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said. "The Tournament began in the late thirteenth century, but until last May, it had not been played for quite some time. It was created to provide friendly competition between three of the largest magicals in Europe- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Study." Dumbledore informed his audience. "Three students from each school have to compete against the others contestants."

"Hence the word tri," Leo said.

"I'm guessing since this is a magical competition the tasks are extra hard?" Piper asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. The tasks are quite difficult."

"But aren't there age limits or something like that?" Phoebe asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, indeed there are. The age limit is seventeen."

"How old is Harry?" Chris asked.

"He is fourteen-years-old now, but will turn fifteen at the end of July."

"So, then how'd he get into the tournament?" Coop asked.

"The students put their names into a goblet known as the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore answered. "There are spells on it to detect if students younger than 17 put their names in."

"Wait," Piper said. "Then how'd Harry put his name in if he's 14?" She asked. "Don't tell me he found a spell or something that confused the spell on the goblet or something like that."

"The simple answer is Harry didn't do it," Dumbledore replied.

"Then someone else must have done it, right?" Chris asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly."

"Who?" Coop wondered.

"What a minute," Chris interrupted. While they had been talking, Chris remembered something Dumbledore had said when he first began talking about the Triwizard Tournament. "You said the bad guys lured Harry away form the school? How is that possible? I mean, there had to be crowds there, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, there were crowds there," he confirmed, "I thought I had taken care of all the security needed for the event, but even I was fooled." He admitted.

"How?" Leo asked. Leo knew that Dumbledore wasn't one to be easily fooled, but there's always a first time for everything.

"It turned out that one of Voldemort's loyal Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr. had kidnapped Alastor Moody, before the school year began. Alastor was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Then, with the help of the polyjuice potion, Barty impersonated Alastor and took Alastor's place as the Defense teacher." Dumbledore said.

"Wow," Paige said. "And you couldn't tell that he wasn't Moody?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Sadly, no," Dumbledore admitted. "Barty Crouch Jr. was an excellent actor."

"Was he the one who put Harry's name in the goblet?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "he was the one."

"How did he get Harry away from the school?" Leo asked.

"The third task was a maze," Dumbledore replied. "The students had find their way trough the maze and get to the trophy. Once the contestant touched the trophy, then they won the tournament. However, unbeknown to me, the trophy was turned into a portkey by Crouch." When Dumbledore mentioned the portkey, the Halliwell family exchanged glances at the strange word.

"I'm sorry," Piper said, "the what-key?"

This time Leo knew the answer. "Portkey," he said. "Think of them as a sort of teleportation device. You put a spell on basically anything non-living and it will take you to your destination."

"Cool," Chris said. Paige nodded, agreeing with her nephew.

"Yeah," she said.

So, where did this portkey take Harry?" Phoebe wondered.

"To the graveyard where Voldemort's parents are buried," Dumbledore replied. He then explained what happened to Harry, Voldemort, Wormtail, and the Death Eaters. He told the Halliwell's about Voldemort's and Harry's wands connection and the whole works.

"So, Voldemort's back now?" Phoebe asked Dumbledore; he nodded.

"That is why I'm here today," Dumbledore said. "During his first reign, I started up an organization called the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore explained. "Its purpose was to fight Voldemort. It was disbanded when he was gone. About an hour after he returned, I reformed the Order. I am here today to ask you to join the Order."

"You want us to join the Order of the Phoenix?" Piper repeated just to be sure she heard right.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"What would we be doing, exactly?" Phoebe wondered. "We wouldn't have to go to England a lot, would we?" She asked. "'Cause, I mean, we do have jobs to do here, too, ya know."

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort," Dumbledore assured her. "I would just ask that, in your spare time, if you could inform other magical peoples about Voldemort's return, and if they wanted to, to join the Order; and once in a while, you come to a meeting."

Phoebe turned towards her sisters. "I think we can do that, right?" She asked them. Piper and Paige nodded. Phoebe turned back to face Dumbledore. "All right."

"Excellent."

"What about the school?" Chris asked. All heads turned towards him. "What I mean is, some of the Death Eater's must have kids, right? And some of them must attend Hogwarts, right?"

"That is correct." Dumbledore nodded.

"So, what if you had a… third eye amongst the students?" Chris volunteered. "That way, you could know if a student is on Voldemort's side or not."

"Wait a minute, mister," Piper interrupted. "You better not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting," she said.

"Come on, Mom," Chris said. "Think of it as a cultural experience."

"A cultural experience," Leo said, suspiciously.

Chris nodded. "That's right. I've never been to Britain before." He said. "Besides, I can protect Harry, if need be, while still concentrating on school." He proposed. And then added, "I can always orb out if things become to difficult."

"What do you think?" Coop asked Dumbledore.

"Actually," Dumbledore said, "I think it would be a good idea." Piper frowned.

"But…" She protested weakly.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Paige said. "After all, I'll be there, too." Piper and Phoebe looked at her. "What?" they said together.

"Whoops," Paige said. "Sorry. Got a head of myself. I've been thinking," She said to Dumbledore, "since Chris will be there keeping an eye on the bad guys kids, I was wondering if I could come along and maybe teach a class or something to also keep an eye on the kids." She asked the headmaster.

"What would you teach?" Leo asked.

"Well," Paige said, "If it's all right with you," she nodded at Dumbledore, "I would like to teach the class I co-teach at Magic School- History of Magical Creatures. That is, if you don't already have that class."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Dumbledore said. "The only class we have that is similar to History of Magical Creatures is Care of Magical Creatures. But in Care of Magical Creatures, you're taught how to care for magical creatures; you're not taught the history of them." Paige smiled.

"Great." She said.

"What about Henry and your kids?" Coop asked.

"I can still orb home after work and be home during the weekends," Paige replied. "It'll be like any other job, except this one is located in or nearby Great Britain."

"What about Diana?" Piper asked. "Do you think she can handle the classes alone?" Diana Solowski was a witch (as well as being one of Paige's charges) who co-taught History of Magical Creatures with Paige at Magic School. When Diana had begun to teach, she had asked her friend (and Whitelighter, Paige) to help her teach the class with her. That was about ten years ago, and Paige had been co-teaching with Diana ever since.

"I think Diana can handle the kids," Paige said, sounding sure of her friend's capability.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. He turned to face Chris. "Mr. Halliwell…" Dumbledore started.

"Chris," Chris interrupted.

"Chris," Dumbledore said. "Normally, the Hogwarts letters come sometime in July or somewhere thereabouts. However, since you don't know how to use a wand and don't own one, you'll have to get a wand, preferably in the next couple of days, to practice."

Chris nodded. "I know."

"If it's all right with you," Dumbledore said to Piper and Leo, "I'll have an Order member come over here to tutor him." Piper and Leo looked at each other in silent communication.

"All right," Piper agreed when she looked away from her husband. "But where would we get a wand?" She asked.

"In Diagon Alley," Dumbledore replied. "Ollivander's will have the wand that you need. I believe you know the entrance?" He asked Leo.

Leo nodded. "Yes," he said, "I still remember the way."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Mrs. Mitchell," Dumbledore said to Paige.

"Paige." She said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Paige. All the teachers come to Hogwarts one month prior to the start of the school to get settled in and such. Even if you're not staying at Hogwarts overnight, I ask that you at least come there every weekday."

Paige nodded. "Of course. Do you mind if I bring my family along, at least for two weeks, as sort of a family vacation?" She asked him.

"Not at all," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks," Paige said, and then asked, "who will know about me being, you know, Charmed?"

"Only the Order will know that you are a Charmed One, unless you wish to be known just as a powerful American witch," Dumbledore replied. Paige and her sisters exchanged looks.

"I think it would be better if they just filled in the blanks themselves," Piper said. Phoebe nodded.

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves," She said. "Is Voldemort aware about the Charmed Ones?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore admitted. "It is possible that he is aware of the legend, especially since it says that three sister witches will become the most powerful good witches in the world. But whether he believes the legend is another question." He looked at his watch. "Well, I'm sorry, but I must be headed back, now."

Piper looked at her watch and was surprised to find it was almost eight o'clock. Dumbledore had been there for seven hours. "Oh, of course," Piper said as everyone stood up, except Chris, who just straightened up. "I hadn't realized how late it is."

"I'll be seeing all of you, soon," Dumbledore said after he shook everybody's hands. He then disappeared with a barely noticeable _crack_. The people left in the room looked at each other in surprise.

"I think I like orbing better," Chris said.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. I just wasn't sure on how to write this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be up much quicker. By the way, does anybody know what Billie was going to college for? Please R & R!

* * *


	3. A Magical Vacation

A/N: I forgot about the whole time zone thing when Paige talked about orbing home every night. So, she won't orb home every night. She might, however, orb home on the weekends. We'll just have to see.

Also, Billie is not going to be in this story. I was originally going to have her in here, but she just didn't fit in the story the way I wanted her to.

I had meant to get this chapter up much sooner than now, but I started this chapter several different times before I was satisfied with this version. Plus, I'm now at technical college, which just started on Aug. 14, so I'm now at school a lot. I'll try to get the chapters up quicker, but we'll see how things work out.

For Paige's son and husband… I've decided that when both of them are together, I'll call Paige's husband Henry, and his son, Henry Jr., but when they're not together, like when Henry Jr. is with his cousin's or sisters, I'll drop the Jr. part. Otherwise it would be too confusing and too annoying to have to type 'Paige's husband' all the time when I'm talking about older Henry.

This chapter takes place a few days after the meeting with Dumbledore.

Oh, and I have absolutely no clue on how long flights from San Francisco to London last, so please forgive me if I got it wrong.

* * *

Chapter 2 **A Magical Vacation**

It was late in the afternoon by the time the entire Halliwell family arrived in London. Since Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and their husbands agreed not to go to London by orbing, they caught a very early morning flight that got to London by mid afternoon the next day. From the airport, they spent roughly an hour to get from the airport to the market where the entrance to Diagon Alley was located.

Now, the magical group was walking down Charing Cross Road, with their luggage. Charing Cross Road, according to instructions Dumbledore had left them, was where the wizarding world entrance, from the muggle world, was located. Everywhere they looked, there were normal shops on both sides of the street. Everyone except Leo (who'd been there before) was a bit confused at how normal the street was; there was no sign of anything or anyone magical anywhere.

"How are we supposed to get there again?" Melinda Halliwell asked as she looked around the street. When she and her cousins got back from camp and were told of the existence of a hidden wizarding world, she couldn't help but be excited. A whole secret society full of wand wielding witches and wizards? Who wouldn't be excited, or at least curious? Now, she saw no sign of anything magical. All Melinda saw a clothing store, a music store, a restaurant, and other normal stores on both sides of the street, but nothing that would indicate that there was a hidden magical community somewhere nearby. Melinda had to admit that, so far, the wizarding world hid the entrance well, especially if she, the daughter of a Charmed One, could not see it.

"Through a pub called The Leaky Cauldron," Leo answered. Paige looked diagonal across the street from where she stood, and saw a, between a bookstore and a music store, dark store on the corner of the next street. The sign above the door said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It even had a picture of a leaky cauldron on the sign.

"Is that the one?" She asked, pointing in the direction of the store. The others looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Yep," Leo said. Henry, Paige's husband, looked in the direction his wife pointed, and didn't see any building called The Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't see it," he informed them. He wondered if the reason he couldn't see it was because he was a mortal. Not for the first time, Henry felt out of place in this group of magical people. He was the only mortal of the group, as Paige had also passed her magical heritage onto their children. Even though Coop, Phoebe's husband, wasn't a witch or whitelighter, he was a magical being. Being a Cupid meant he could also see what the others were seeing.

"It's a glamour, honey," his wife said, confirming his suspicion. "I guess since I can also glamour, I can see other glamour objects or people. I'll help you through." Paige took his hand.

"We're staying at that place, right Uncle Leo?" Phoebe's eldest daughter, Patricia, asked her uncle. She hoped the place looked better on the inside than it did on the out.

"That's right," Leo said. "Along with being a restaurant and a bar, the Cauldron is also an inn."

By the time Leo got done talking, they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron entrance. The children of the Charmed Ones couldn't help but be somewhat disappointed at the appearance of the Leaky Cauldron. Though Wyatt and Chris could see that it was hidden from the mortals by a glamour, what they (and their cousins) saw wasn't all that impressive to their eyes. Instead of looking bright, the pub was dark.

"This is the entrance?" Penelope asked, unimpressed.

"Apparently," Phoebe replied. The group walked inside the entrance, with Paige holding her husband's hand to help him through.

After a few seconds had passed for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, they looked around the room. Since it was suppertime, the place had a reasonable amount of people eating at the tables in the large room. To his left, Chris saw, was where the bar area was. It also looked like it was where potential guests checked in and out. The others realized this, too, and made their way towards the bar, choosing to ignore the glances they were getting. Chris assumed it was because it was obvious they were either: a) lost, as they had their luggage with them, or b) mortals, or muggles as they were called in the wizarding world. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige (with Piper in the middle) stepped up to the counter, setting down their luggages. The others followed suit.

"How can I help you?" The bartender asked who looked like he was most definitely a hunchback.

"Hi," Piper said, "we have reservations under Halliwell." The bartender got out a record book and began to look through the pages.

"Halliwell, Halliwell," he muttered, his finger sliding down the names in the book. "Ah, yes," he said when he found when he found the correct name. "You'll be renting six rooms?" He asked Piper.

She nodded. "Correct."

"You all will be in rooms 1-11 on the odd side." The bartender (whose nametag said Tom) handed Piper the keys for the room. "Your rooms are up that stairway," Tom said, pointing to the staircase near a long table. The group made their way up the stairs. The odd numbers were on the right side of the hallway and the even were on the left. Once they were all on the landing, the adults (who were leading the group) stopped.

"Okay," Piper said to the children. "Does everybody know who they're rooming with?" The kids nodded, with several of them saying "yes".

"Okay," she said, handing out the keys to the correct people, and they went to the room numbers on their keys. Chris, Wyatt, and their cousin Henry, who were all rooming together, crowded around room 11. Wyatt put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Inside the room, there were two beds and a cot that fit in the room comfortably, and there was also a fireplace, which did not have a fire in, since it was summer. On the left side, there was a large, round mirror on the wall next to the dresser. Chris, Wyatt, and Henry walked in the room and set down their suitcases by the foot of the beds.

"Why is there a fireplace in a motel room?" Henry asked looking at the fireplace.

"I saw on a sign before we walked in," Wyatt said, walking looking around the room, "that this place was built in the 1500's. Back then people didn't have any indoor electricity, or anything, so they used the fireplace to warm up their rooms and houses."

"That's true," Chris said, "but I also remember hearing Dad saying that the Wizarding World doesn't use electricity, or basically anything that we consider modern, and take for granted."

Wyatt was about to say something in reply, but a new voice beat him to it.

"That's correct, young sir," said a new voice. Wyatt, Chris, and Henry looked in the direction of the voice, but they only saw a mirror beside a dresser.

"Who said that?" Wyatt asked, looking around the room.

"I did," said the mirror. The boys stared at the mirror in surprise.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed. "A talking mirror!"

"Cool," was all Chris said.

"You're a talking mirror?" Wyatt asked. "Like the one from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the mirror said. "Are you muggles?" It asked.

"No," Wyatt said.

The mirror sighed in relief. "Good. I'm supposed to keep silent if there are muggles staying here."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because muggles, most likely, don't know that talking mirrors, such as myself, exist. And Tom, the bartender, would prefer that visiting muggles, with no close relation to any muggleborn witches or wizards, know as little about this magical community as possible."

The conversation was interrupted when someone orbed in.

"Hi," Paige greeted the boys when she finished orbing into the room. "How's it going in here?" The boys turned to face Paige.

"Good, heavenly father!" The mirror exclaimed. "A Whitelighter!"

Paige looked around in confusion. "Who said that?" She asked.

"Mom!" Henry said, excitedly. "We've got a talking mirror!"

"Really?" Paige asked. "Are you sure it's not evil?"

"Of course I'm not evil," the mirror said, insulted. "How could you even think of such a thing?" Paige looked at the mirror and softened just a little bit.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to it. "Its just, my previous experience with a talking mirror wasn't all that great."

If it had a facial expression, the mirror would have looked intrigued by what Paige just said.

"Really? You know of another talking mirror?" The mirror asked. Paige nodded.

"The Keeper of the Tales keeps a talking mirror safe; that is the same mirror that was made famous by the classic tale of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_." She said.

"Huh," the mirror said. "I thought I was the only talking mirror in the world."

"Apparently not," Paige said. She turned to face her son and nephews. "I'm taking a vote from everyone about what they want to do now. You can choose between either eating here, and then going shopping in the morning, or going shopping first." She told them.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not that hungry now," Chris said. Wyatt and Henry agreed with him.

"Everyone else feels the same," Paige said. "So, then meet us downstairs in five minutes and then we'll head out."

"Okay," Wyatt said. Paige then orbed out.

As soon as everyone was downstairs, they headed, along with the bartender, Tom, who was going to show them the entrance, down to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Chris was somewhat confused when Tom led them into a small courtyard where the only way in and out was through the door for the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are we doing here?" Melinda asked Tom as he walked up to the brick wall, which they were facing. "I thought you were taking us to the entrance for Diagon Alley."

Tom chuckled. "This _is_ the entrance." He said and raised his wand and tapped it a few times on different bricks, and then, suddenly the brick wall started to shift and move away, leaving a clear path for the group to walk in. The Halliwell family looked around in amazement at the sight before them.

Though Chris had been surrounded by magic all his life, he had never been to a mall (strip mall or regular) where only magical people, or people who knew about magic, could hang together and talk openly about magic, and other stuff that mortals knew little about. The closest place Chris could compare Diagon Alley to was Magic School.

From what Chris could see, Diagon Alley had a variety of stores that a regular, non-magic, mall would have, only these stores were magical. In addition to those types of stores, it also had bookstores, where they only sold magical books, a potion store, clothing (robes) store, and there was even a place where they, apparently, sold flying broomsticks.

"Where can we go in first, Mom?" Melinda asked her mother, looking around with wide eyes and excitement written on her face. She was not the only one, as all of her cousins, and even the adults, felt some sort of excitement. It was like the excited feeling Melinda had felt when they went to Disneyland for the first time.

"First," Piper said, "we need to go to the bank."

"Why?" Natalie asked. "We have money, right?"

"But we don't have wizard money," Paige explained to her daughter. "We need to exchange our British currency for the wizard currency. Plus, I want to open an account since I'm going to be working in the Wizarding World." The group then headed to where Gringotts, the wizard bank, was located.

It didn't take that long to exchange money, but it took longer for Paige to open an account. One could say the goblin behind the counter was extremely surprised when he heard Paige's name. Though the goblins worked and interacted more with wand using witches and wizards then with the magical world the Charmed Ones belonged to, they still heard, and knew about, the legend of the Charmed Ones. Since she was a Charmed One, Paige figured, opening the account took a shorter amount of time than it normally would have, especially since she didn't have to make an appointment to open it.

After the bank, they decided to split up into smaller groups. Since of the adults wanted their kids (the ones 13 and under) to wander off on their own, they were told to stay with either Wyatt or Chris the entire time, and to not wander off on their own, and to stay in only Diagon Alley.

As Wyatt's group (which consists of Melinda, Patricia, and Penelope and Wyatt himself) went off in one direction, Chris turned to the remainder of the Charmed kids.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" He asked Natalie, Nadine, Henry, and Portia.

"Can we go to that joke shop?" Natalie asked, excitedly, as she pointed to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, a few stores down from where they were standing.

"Sure, why not." Chris said shrugging his shoulders. They headed towards the joke shop. In truth, he was somewhat curious to see what jokes they sold, to see if he could try some on his brother, and possibly cousins.

After they were in there for fifteen minutes, they all left the store, carrying their purchases. Chris had gotten a few practical joke items, which included a fake wand. It was tempting to buy Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, but he figured since it was magical it probably wouldn't be wise to set it off with mortals nearby. Each of his cousins had also gotten a couple of trick and practical joke items, as well.

After the Gambol and Japes, they decided to go to Flourish and Blotts, located near the joke shop. Flourish and Blotts was a large two-story store that sold a variety of magical books. Chris and his cousins walked in the store and walked around the store, going their separate ways, though Chris told his cousins not to leave the store unless he was with them and to stick to the buddy system.

Chris walked along the rows, looking at several of the books before putting them back on the shelf. He did, however, get the books on the list that was from his tutors (it was rather startling to hear and see an owl knocking on the window, wanting to get in the house). He was supposed to get the Standard Book of Spells (grades one through six; The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection, Magical Drafts and Potions, (He'd have to tell his teachers he already knew how to do Potions, so it was unnecessary to tutor him in it), and three Transfiguration books.

By the time Chris was done getting his books on his list, his twin cousins were also done looking around. Both Natalie and Nadine had picked out something to buy; they both had gotten a lot of different books. Some were about the history of the magical world, Transfiguration, some about curses and defense against the dark arts, and other types of books.

"We're done," Nadine told Chris as they set their pile of books on the floor, in an aisle by a bookshelf.

Chris took one look at the pile of books in each of their arms and saw that the twins had gotten too many books.

"We can't get all of those books," he informed the twins. "That's just too much." The twins looked sad at the news. They both liked to read, a lot, and had been looking forward to reading _all_ of the books they picked out.

"But we already put several books back," Natalie told him, hoping her cousin would let them keep all of the books they picked out.

"That's great," Chris said, "but that's still too many books." The twins looked at his stack of books, also now on the floor.

"You have more books than we do," Nadine said, stubbornly.

"Yes," Chris said nodding, "because my tutors told me to get all of these books." That was true, plus there were also a couple that Chris picked out because they looked interesting. "Plus, your mom didn't give me all that much money." Before the group had gone their own ways, Paige had given Chris a fair amount of money to pay for anything her children might buy. With Portia, Phoebe had told Chris that she would reimburse him for anything her daughter got.

"Oh," Nadine said. She and Natalie reluctantly began to sort through the books that they decided they didn't really need. While they were doing this, Portia and Henry showed up to where the twins and Chris were sitting on the floor. Portia only had two books- Quidditch Through the Ages, and History of Quodpot. Henry held several issues of a comic book series in his hand.

"What're you guys doing?" Henry asked his sisters as he watched them move some books from one pile to another.

"Separating the books that we don't really need," Nadine answered her brother as she moved another book to the discard pile.

"There," Natalie said at last, straightening her back. The pile was incredibly short now. Chris looked at the titles of the remaining books - _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Hogwarts, A History, Modern Magical History, and Magical Draughts and Potions_. There were also a couple of wizarding novels in there.

Chris nodded. "All right," he said standing up and picking up his pile of books. "Let's go pay."

They headed to the checkout counter.

"Did you find everything all right?" The assistant asked Chris as he checked out the books.

Chris nodded. "Yes, we did."

"That's good." The assistant said and then told Chris the amount. "Do you want a weightless bag, or would you prefer a non-magical bag?" he asked Chris.

"A weightless bag?" Chris asked.

The assistant nodded. "You can put as many items in there as you want, and you won't feel any weight from the items," he explained.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed.

"It's like Mary Poppins' bag!" Portia added, looking at the bag with an awe expression on her face. When she was younger, Mary Poppins had been her favorite movie; she had thought the bag that Mary had was very cool. "That's awesome!" The assistant, however, looked confused at Nadine's statement.

"Who's Mary Poppins?" he asked.

"A fictional character," Chris replied. "We'll take the weightless bag, then." The assistant nodded and put the books in the bag.

"Have a good day," The assistant said to them when he was done.

"Thanks," Chris replied, on his way out. Outside the shop, Chris looked at his watch. "We'd better head to Ollivander's," Chris informed his cousins. "It's almost the time we agreed to rendezvous there."

"Right," Natalie said. They headed to Ollivander's.

By the time they got to the entrance of Ollivander's, it was the time they had agreed to meet there. Chris and his cousin's weren't the first ones to get there, though. Wyatt and his group were already there, as were his parents, and Phoebe and Coop.

"Hi," Piper greeted Chris as he approached the all ready large group. "We're still waiting on Paige and Henry."

"Yeah," Chris said. "I noticed." The truth was, they really didn't need to wait for Paige and Henry before going into Ollivander's, especially since Paige wasn't going to get a wand. Paige had, and still does have, the option of purchasing a wand, but she turned it down. Paige had figured that since she wasn't teaching a subject that required the use of it, nor was she going to use it for personal gain, then why bother paying the money to get one? But she, and the rest of his family, wanted to see what it was like getting a wand.

"There they are," Phoebe said, pointing in the direction that Paige and Henry were walking in. "About time," she said to Paige as they approached the group. It was obvious that Paige and Henry had, sometime during their shopping time, gone to Flourish and Blotts since the bag she was carrying said _Flourish and Blotts_ on it, and it was weightless.

"We aren't too late, are we?" Paige asked, glancing at her watch.

"No," Piper said. "Some of us just got here early."

"Ah," Paige said. "Hey, Portia," she said to her niece. "Did you get a weightless bag from the book store?" Paige knew that Mary Poppins was one of her niece's top favorite movies. Portia nodded.

"Yep!" she said, "They're awesome!"

Piper looked at her watch. "We'd better get going to Ollivander's," she told the group. "Before it closes." With that, they walked into the wand store.

Ollivander's was about half the size that Flourish and Blotts was. Since it was a wand store, the items Ollivander's had the most were wands. The store itself was empty except for an old man with white hair, who was standing behind the counter, which was facing the door. Chris assumed the old man was Ollivander.

The man looked up as the group walked in. "Good evening," he greeted them as he looked at the group. "You must be the Charmed Ones," he said to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige when he was finished looking at the group. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked startled, as did the rest of the group.

_How'd he know? _Chris wondered.

"How'd you know?" Piper voiced Chris' thought. Ollivander smiled.

"I know a lot of things," he said mysteriously. "The majority of the Wizarding World wouldn't have heard of the legend of the Charmed Ones," Ollivander informed them. "However, there are those who do, and a few of them might even believe the legend."

"And you do?" Piper inquired.

"My family doesn't limit itself to only wand-wielding magic's," Ollivander explained to them. "Now, which one of you is getting the wand?" He asked them, getting back on track.

"I am," Chris said.

"Please hold out your wand arm," Ollivander instructed Chris. Chris held out his right arm. After he did so, a tape measure magically measured arm length. When the tape measure was finished, Ollivander seemed satisfied with the results, whatever the results were.

"Every Ollivander wand is different," he said at last. Chris got the feeling he was speaking more to him than to the rest of the group, who were watching what was going on with interest. "And each wand has a powerful magical core substance." Ollivander pulled a thin, narrow box out from behind the desk. "Your wand's core is of the only kind there is."

"What is it?" Chris wondered, very curious now. _What could it be?_ He wondered. Ollivander opened the box and held the wand with both hands.

"Your wand is 11 and a half inches, made with mahogany, and…" Ollivander paused, "… with the hair of a powerful Whitelighter."

_A Whitelighter?_ Chris knew of only one possible Whitelighter who Ollivander could have gotten the hair from. "Aunt Paige?" He said turning to his aunt. The others also looked at Paige.

"Paige?" Piper asked her sister in surprise.

"When Dumbledore asked me," Paige admitted, "I could hardly say no."

"Thank you," Chris said to his aunt.

Paige smiled at him. "Anytime."

"Here," Ollivander said, holding the wand out to Chris. "Give it a swish." Chris did as he was told. As soon as he took the wand, he felt his hand go warm. When he raised his wand to swish it back and forth, blue and white sparks came out of it.

Ollivander nodded, satisfied. "It's really the wand that chooses the wizard," he told Chris. "As I suspected, this wand is a perfect match for you. It's excellent for any spell."

"Thank you," Chris said, looking at his wand. His cousins gathered around him to see it better.

"Can I see it?" Portia asked. Chris held the wand so his cousins and brother could see it clearer.

"Cool," Henry Jr. said as he looked at the wand.

Piper smiled at the attention the wand was getting. She turned to face Ollivander. "How much?"

"It's on the house," Ollivander replied. When he saw it looked like Piper was going to object, he added, "think of it as a 'thank you' for all of the times you saved the world from evil."

Think it over, Piper finally nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Ollivander said. "Good night," he said as they left the store. He was rewarded with several "good nights" and "good bye's".

* * *

Several minutes after the Halliwell family left, the door to Ollivander's opened as someone stepped through the door. 

"How can I help you, sir?" Ollivander asked wizard, who had the hood of a cloak covered around his head to hide his face.

"You can start," the visitor began, pulling out his wand from his robes, " by telling me the names of your last visitors."

* * *

Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Please R&R! I'll try to have the next chapter up before the end of September. 

Up next: While in London, the Charmed Ones go to their first Order meeting. Meanwhile, Chris meets his tutors and starts his tutoring classes.


	4. Many Meetings, part I

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.

**_A/N_**: I had meant to get this chapter up much sooner, but I got to a point in the chapter where I wasn't sure how to continue on, so I took a little break from it. (That and I had school to go to, etc.) This chapter didn't begin how I had wanted it to, so I hope you all like it all right.

* * *

**Many Meetings, part I**

"What numbers are we supposed to be looking for?" Phoebe asked her sisters, looking at several houses on her right. Every house on the street looked like it could use some fixing up. There were some houses that unmistakably looked like they could use a new paint job; there were also some houses that had a broken window or two, etc. All in all, this street of Grimmauld Place was not one of the nicest-looking streets around.

"Numbers 11 and 13," Piper replied, also looking around at the frayed houses. _Strange place to pick for the location of the headquarters, s_he thought.

Before the Charmed Ones had come to England, the sisters had known that they would also be attending an Order of the Phoenix meeting in the middle of their vacation. They had known when the day was, but not the location or time.

Earlier that day, Tom (the bartender) had filled them in on the missing facts—they were to meet a couple of Order members by the houses 11 and 13 in Grimmauld Place. He hadn't told them the exact address because, according to Tom, only someone called the Secret Keeper could tell them that. When Phoebe had asked what a Secret Keeper was, Tom had just chuckled and told them that if he knew, then it wouldn't be a secret. But shortly after that, he had admitted to them that he had a suspicion of the only person it could possibly be.

Then, shortly after noon, Paige had orbed them to Grimmauld Place, London. Since she didn't know the exact location of the headquarters (nor did she want anybody to see their magical transportation), she had orbed them behind a tree (that had hid them fairly well) at the end of the street. Now, the Charmed Ones were walking down the street looking for the spot where they were to meet members of the Order who were supposed to then bring them to where ever the headquarters might be.

Up ahead, Paige caught a glimpse of what looked like two men and a woman walking to the sidewalk from a house; though which house, Paige wasn't sure as it looked like they were coming from in between the middle of two houses. When the men and woman reached the sidewalk, they stopped, and it looked to her like they were just chatting.

"Do you think that's them?" Paige quietly asked her sisters as she studied the three people as they walked closer to them. Even though they were not that close to them yet, Paige could tell that the woman's hair was shoulder-length and bright red, and she was a couple of inches shorter than the man standing next to her. The man next to her was tall, black, and bald. Unlike the woman (who wore a T-shirt and slacks), he wore robes similar to those she had seen at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

The other man, well… his appearance was one Paige had never encountered before (even in all her time of being a witch). His thinning hair was a grayish color, and it was about chin-length. He obviously was someone who had been in many battles, since (Paige had noticed almost right away) he had only one regular leg, and there was a patch over his left eye. Plus there was also the factor that he had many scars on his face.

"Could be," Phoebe said, just as quietly, in reply to Paige's question, looking at the men as she walked with her sisters towards them.

"Hi," Piper greeted the men when the sister's were within hearing distance.

"Wotcher," the woman said in return.

"Hello," the tall man greeted them. Their companion, the battle-scarred man, merely grunted.

"Password?" he asked them before they could say anything else.

"Oh, right," Paige said, remembering that Tom had also quietly given them a password, just incase the enemy should, somehow, overhear the plans and decide to pose as the sisters— thus potentially give the enemy some valuable information on the Order.

"Fawkes the Phoenix." Phoebe answered. When Phoebe had inquired about the password, all Tom had said was that they would figure it out, eventually.

"Here," said the same man who had asked them for the password, as he reached into one of his pockets, looking for something. After finding what he needed from his pockets, he handed them a piece of paper. "Read this and memorize it," he instructed them. Piper took it and Phoebe and Paige looked over her shoulder to read it.

**The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.**

"Number 12?" Paige asked, looking at the men after she had finished reading the note. "What number 12?" Her sisters also looked confused. As far as they knew, Grimmauld Place didn't have a "number 12".

"Constant vigilance!" The scarred man growled at them as he took the paper from Piper. He stuffed it in his pocket. "Can't burn it now," the man muttered, more to himself than anyone else present.

_Okay. Talk about paranoid,_ Paige thought to herself, as she glanced at her sisters.

"Just think about what you just read," The tall man advised them as he and his companions turned to face the houses. Exchanging another look with her sisters, Paige and her sisters also turned to face the houses. Paige took the woman's advice, and thought about what she had just read. Surprisingly, Paige had only gotten three words in before #12 Grimmauld Place magically appeared before their eyes, in between the houses 11 and 13.

The appearance of the house was not what she was expecting for the headquarters of good guys. Instead of being bright and cheery, this house was the opposite. It was dark and blended in well with the rest of the houses on the street, although it was kept up better than the other houses. While Paige was studying the house, they walked up to the front door and then went inside.

The inside of the house was in no better condition than the outside. The atmosphere was like the house had been sealed up for a number of years, and only recently been reopened again. Paige could tell that the place had been empty for years because of the cobwebs that covered the chandelier, and several other places, although there was evidence that there had been some cleaning going on recently.

"So this is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?" Piper said, unimpressed. Like her sisters, she was also looking around the room they were in.

"Yep," the woman said as she started to walk away from the front door. "It's not much but-" As the tall man started to warn the woman, she tripped over an umbrella stand that was by the door.

"Oof!" She exclaimed as she landed on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Paige asked, trying not to laugh, but having a hard time of it. She went over to help the woman up.

"Yeah," said the woman standing up. "I'm fi-" The rest of her words were cut off as a woman started screeching loudly.

"_Filthy! Get out of my father's house! Mudbloods! Muggles! Freaks! Get out!" _A woman's voice screamed loudly.

"What the hell-?" Paige asked to no one in particular. She looked at her sisters, and saw that they were staring, with their mouths open, at something behind her. She turned around, and to her surprise, she saw a woman in a portrait.

Though she had seen plenty of women in portraits before, Paige had never seen one as real as this woman was. She even moved around! As neat as seeing a live, moving portrait was, this one was not pleasant to look at—or hear. The woman looked like she was fairly old in age, and she also looked like she hadn't seen the sunlight for many years, as her skin was a yellowish color. Above all, the worst thing about her was her voice. Her voice was extremely loud, annoying, and somewhat hoarse, as though she had done a lot of screaming lately.

While she was studying the portrait, the two men were trying to pull the moth-eaten curtain (that hung around the portrait) closed. Paige winced at the racket the woman was making. It was getting unbearable loud now.

As suddenly as the yelling began, it stopped. The woman didn't stop on her own, however. Looking at Piper, Paige's suspicions were confirmed. Piper's hands were still out from having frozen the portrait woman.

"Oh, thank God!" Piper exclaimed, feeling utterly relieved that the woman had stopped screaming—whether or not on her own.

"I hear you," Phoebe said, agreeing with her older sister. "Silence is good." When the woman suddenly stopped screaming her head off, the two men had also stopped with pulling the curtain all the way closed. Now, they, and the woman, were staring at Piper, with astonished looks on their faces.

"How did you do that?" The woman asked Piper, stunned.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Magic?" she suggested. The woman rolled her eyes at the cliched answer.

"Who is that!" Phoebe asked them, staring at the still frozen woman.

"That would be my mother." A man's voice said from behind Paige. Startled, she whirled around to find that three other people had come into the hall during the racket—supposedly from the door at the end of the hallway. Professor Dumbledore was one of them. There was a man, standing behind Dumbledore, with greasy-like shoulder-length hair, and in front of them was the man who had answered Phoebe's question.

"Uh, your mother?" Piper asked the man. He, too, had shoulder-length hair (like the greasy-haired man) but it was not greasy. Although it was clean, it was not brushed as much as it could be. He also looked like he had had a few hard years, as his eyes had the look of one who had seen too much in his life.

"Yes," the man said, and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "unfortunately". "Sirius Black." He said, holding out his hand for Piper to shake.

Piper shook his hand. "Piper Halliwell." She also introduced Paige and Phoebe at the same time.

"I'm Tonks," the woman said, finally introducing herself. Paige looked back at her. "That's Kingsley Shacklebolt," She said, indicating the tall, black man who was one of two men who had pulled the curtain shut. "And that's Alastor Moody." She finished, pointing to the one-legged man standing near Kingsley.

Sirius frowned. "You haven't introduced yourselves yet?" he asked Tonks. She shook her head.

"We hadn't gotten around to it yet," she admitted.

"Perhaps it would be prudent if we moved this conversation into the kitchen," Sirius and Dumbledore's other companion spoke for the first time. He stood farther apart from the others, closer to the kitchen door.

"And you are…?" Phoebe asked him. She didn't know if it was intentional, when the introductions were made, that this man was left out of the intros. She could sort of see why he was left out, since he was standing apart of the group, and so silently; it would be easy to forget he was present.

"This, Phoebe," Dumbledore spoke up for the first time, "is Severus Snape." He told her. "He is the potions master at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Piper asked, somewhat interested in those facts. She had known almost right away that she wouldn't like this man, but still… it was always nice to meet another person who was potentially as good at potions as she was.

"Piper is an expert at potions," Dumbledore informed Snape. He raised his eyebrows. "Intriguing." He sounded only mildly interested.

"Hey, Snivellus," Sirius said, turning to face Snape (Paige had to bite her cheek to keep from sniggering at the embarrassing nickname Sirius had for the other man). "Looks like you got some competition."

Snape sneered at Sirius. "Shut up, Black," he said before turning around and walked briskly into the kitchen door.

"Old high school rivalry?" Phoebe asked Sirius, amused by the brief argument, though she knew she shouldn't be (after all, she was a grown-up with children now).

"Yep," Sirius said, cheerfully.

"Perhaps we should find some seats?" Dumbledore suggested to the group. With that, the remaining people headed into the door that Snape previously had gone into.

-------------

During the next hour, the Charmed Ones learned that they had arrived a couple of hours before the meeting was to start (Dumbledore had done that on purpose so they could find the house with plenty of time before the meeting started) so they had time to talk with the present company.

As they waited for the start of the meeting, Paige ended up talking to a Mr. Arthur Weasley. It turns out that Sirius wasn't the only one staying in his house. Arthur had told her that he and his wife and children were also staying there. They had gone out for a couple of hours that day, which was why Arthur and his wife, Molly, weren't there to greet them. (They had arrived back shortly after the Charmed Ones and their company had entered the kitchen.)

While she was talking to Arthur, other Order members started showing up. By the time it was time to start the meeting, the kitchen was jammed packed with Order of the Phoenix members, though everyone had managed to find a seat.

Before she knew it, it was time for the meeting to start.

"If I could have everybody's attention," Dumbledore began, quieting down the members, who were talking softly in their seats.

Dumbledore saved Paige from having to tell Arthur how a light switch worked (it turns out that Arthur is fascinated with Muggle things—up to the point of obsessed.) Dumbledore waited until he had everyone's eyes were facing him.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "To the people who have returned- welcome back. And to the new members, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." As he said the last part, Dumbledore's eyes briefly looked over at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, who were sitting near Dumbledore.

"Now, to begin," Dumbledore continued. He looked everyone over before looking at Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Kingsley, I believe you wanted to start."

Kingsley nodded. "I did." He said. He then spent a good amount of time informing the members what the Auror's (the good guys that fight dark wizards) were up to. When Kingsley was done, Snape took over the floor. Paige was surprised to find out that Snape was a spy for the Order. Apparently, he was sort of on the bad guys good side, or something like that. They also spent quite a lot of the time discussing how to take down Voldemort's forces (When Dumbledore said Voldemort's name, the majority of people present flinched. Paige didn't get why people were so afraid to say his name- it was just a name, after all….)

The meeting broke up sometime after seven. The Charmed Ones waited until mostly every one had left before heading out. Originally, Paige was going to orb them home, but before the meeting started, Phoebe (who had ended up talking to Sirius) had found out of another Wizarding transportation—through a fireplace. Apparently, one was supposed to throw in something called a floo power, and then announce your destination after stepping in. Even though Sirius had told them it was completely safe, (as long as you spoke clearly) Paige was still hesitant about trying it.

"Oh, come on," Phoebe said. "It'll be fun." Paige looked at Piper, and saw that Piper also wasn't too keen about this type of traveling. Evidently, Phoebe was the only one of the three sisters who really wanted to try the fireplace traveling.

"It is completely safe," Molly Weasley, Arthur's wife, said soothingly. "Just speak clearly, and you will end up in your destination."

"Here," Phoebe said, grabbing some floo powder from by the fireplace. "I'll go first." She through the floo power in the fireplace and stepped in. "The Leaky Cauldron!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Keep your elbows in!" Sirius yelled the advice to Phoebe before she was no longer in the fireplace.

"All right," Piper said, sounding a little nervous. "I'll go next." Paige watched as Piper repeated Phoebe's steps. Before she knew it, Piper was also gone. Now it was her turn.

"All right," she said sounding determined to do it. _If my sisters can do it, so can I,_ Paige thought to herself. She grabbed some floo power and through it in the fireplace. She watched as it turned green, like it had done for her sisters. She then stepped in it. "The Leaky Cauldron!" She said, clearly. The last thing she saw of Grimmauld Place was Sirius standing on her left, waving at her, and standing next to him were Arthur and Molly standing next to each other with, Arthur's arm draped over Molly's shoulders. Paige then closed her eyes as the interior kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place disappeared.

* * *

Finally, this chapter is done! Sorry it took so long to get it out. I had a little trouble with writing this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. 

For the part where Tonks tripped over the umbrella stand—in the book, Tonks mentioned that that was the second time she'd done that. So, I decided to put in a first time.

I'll try to have the next chapter done by the end of October, but no guarantees. And don't forget to review!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am really sorry about the slow updates. Unfortunately, it may be some time before I update again because I have a small case of writer's block for this next chapter- Many Meetings, part II. It's not that I don't know what to put in the chapter, it's just that I can't find a good start to the chapter.

So, until I can find a good start for the chapter, I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I will make it a New Years resolution to try to get Many Meetings, part II out by the end of January or February, at the latest.

Thank you all that have read and reviewed this story. I really do appreciate the reviews.

Have a happy holiday,

cflat


End file.
